


Submissiveness

by AnastasiaLazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fights, Happy Ending, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Kink on fangs, Love Bites, Past Drug Use, Pets, Psychology, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaLazuli/pseuds/AnastasiaLazuli
Summary: A rather quiet-looking girl-nerd goes to university. An interesting past and former friends are certainly present. New acquaintances, enemies and a girl who, for reasons unknown to Peridot, does not treat her very well at the first meeting. So she is also shared in the same dorm room with this unfriendly neighbor.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. So far, calm morning

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to find people interested in this pair and in this work on this site. This is a translation of my own work. I hope you will enjoy .

Drawn curtains keep out a glimpse of the sun. The phone lying nearby is not even going to emit any sounds that will only cause hatred, both to the device and to everything that will appear in the field of view throughout the subsequent time, until the next attempt to sleep.

The girl opened her eyes far from the loud voices of people who also live in the dormitory and not even from the annoying hum outside the window, which includes the annoying singing of birds and the horns of cars that stood in line for a second on the road at the green light of a traffic light. She was awakened by the hooves of hundreds of horses in her belly, creating a symphony called "Worth Eating". The face twisted from far from pleasant sensations, and there was no desire to get up, and no. Hands hurt, and the bright red wounds on the knuckles were even more noticeable than at night, when they just appeared on the limbs, after a rather quick fight, from which Lapis emerged victorious.

Standing up abruptly, she immediately regretted it. Such a rise is far from the best decision in her life. My head immediately started spinning, a strong throbbing pain hinted that she would not go away without the pills. Fortunately, there was no nausea. Dry mouth and irritability. Mmm, typical hangover set. This has not happened for a long time. Probably yesterday Lazurit too believed in herself and poured a lot of cheap alcohol into her body at a party in honor of the newcomers to their university.

On the table, next to the bed, lies a half-empty pack of cigarettes. They weren't so cheap that they would choke on the smoke and burn her throat completely, but not so expensive as to ruin her modest salary. Quite a reasonable price corresponded to the quality, especially when you get used to it.

The hand by itself, already habitually reaches for nicotine and you want to breathe it in deeply. Lapis, as always, would go out onto the balcony of the room and smoke in the fresh air, but now, she is not in a state to even get on her feet. Therefore, continuing to sit on his bed and holding a cigarette between cracked lips, the lighter clicks and the bright light of the fire blinds the student for a second. As soon as the flame ignites the nicotine stick, it disappears as quickly as it appeared before. The smoke fills the mouth and then the lungs, and is exhaled with receding irritability. At least some of the points go away right now.

Calm came when the cigarette smoldered in my hands, and the smoke filled the whole room. It was not possible to see the empty bed from the opposite side.

The first students were settled yesterday afternoon, someone was not happy with either the interior or the neighbors, and therefore they decided to spend money on a rented apartment. How stupid and naive. Soon, they will realize how wrong they were, wrestling with several jobs to at least pay for housing, let alone eat. This is a big city and prices are exorbitant, as are high multi-storey buildings.

Lapis was happy that she had a roof over her head, it's better than staggering twenty-four to seven, earning and trying to make ends meet. But there is an incredible feeling that she will soon be thrown out by the scruff from here, as well as from the university. This girl did not attend classes either yesterday or the day before yesterday and does not intend to today. So there is a possibility of the experience of living in a box on the street.

“Okay, I'll go tomorrow. I’ll show myself at least in the first couples.” thinking aloud when she is alone has become a habitual, though not frequent, thing. 

She finally rises from her bunk, deciding to take her headache pills and something to eat. Lapis grabs dark jeans from the floor and the same dark jumper with a blue semi-worn inscription that is already difficult to make out. Scattering things was a common action, no one wants to move in to her, so there is no one to object to these antics. And even if she had neighbors, this, in principle, would not stop her either.

Lapis lazuli removes the blue bangs from her eyes to better see the time on the phone. The first pair has already started. Well nothing. She promised herself to go tomorrow. Approaching the curtains, the girl opened them abruptly, letting in the mercilessly burning light into the room.

"Fuck, how bright." synchronously with these words, the palm covers slightly watery eyes from the bright rays.

The student turns to the table, and opening the first drawer sees the necessary medicine. Salvation for today. A bottle of water was on the same table and immediately remains without a lid. It takes a few seconds to take a pill and go outside. Today the coffee shop opens a little later than usual, and if she is in a hurry, she will definitely have time to drink a couple of cups of coffee to finally wake up and cheer up at least a little.


	2. Unplanned loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is at work and Peridot appears in this chapter.

Only the beginning of autumn and so far it is not very cold. But wearing a shirt is too arrogant and a jacket too hot. That wonderful period when you can just put on something with long sleeves and be content with it, and not put on three layers of clothes so as not to freeze.

Still green all around. And good. Otherwise, Lapis would have had to remove the fallen leaves near the coffee shop. She is too lazy to pick up things in her room, but here she will need to work hard in any case. Her boss will not tolerate rejections. So, for the entire short career of a student, a considerable number of employees were kicked out of the institution. Mostly because of some trifles, like the fact that someone was late for a couple of minutes or did not wipe the table on time. If her boss was not so categorical in her decisions, Lazuli would have entered into a debate with her long ago.

The girl walks along the sidewalk, on the machine, not really thinking about whether she is going in the right direction. She went to this energy-boosting coffee shop so often that she could walk there with her eyes closed. But it's still more pleasant when some music is playing in your ears.

Lapis fumbles through the pockets of his jeans, looking for headphones. Long fingers pry the cord and pull out the tied and broken headphones. Hell, they probably suffered in the same night battle, but they got less than her hands, which were still hurting.

She exhales heavily and thinks that after work she goes to the hardware store for new headphones. She had some kind of savings and they should have been enough for an unexpected purchase. And immediately after that comes the realization that she will spend the whole day on her feet at work and after that she will have to move to the opposite part of the city. And she will return late, again she will not get enough sleep and will not have time to go to the store, for food and another pack of cigarettes, before closing.

She pushes the door and, in a few steps, reaches the counter. Turns on the coffee machine and makes himself coffee.

Lazuli enjoys her job for a couple of minutes, and then the first visitor comes in and she no longer has time to chill for the next six hours, until the next worker comes to replace.

***

As soon as the victim of the evening and night shift appeared in the girl's field of vision. She left the workplace without worries, not wanting to wait a second.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Lapis threw her arms up and arched her back, emitting a painful crunch, after which pleasure immediately comes. She turns on her heels towards the stop and heads there, hoping that she will not have to wait long for public transport.

***

The student reached her destination faster than expected. It only plays into her hands.

Entering the room, the first thing that caught her eye was blonde hair, styled in an unusual hairstyle. The girl behind the counter was wearing green glasses and a black shirt. From a distance it was hard to make out what name was written on the badge. The counter did not allow to see the girl completely, due to her small stature, and her face could not be discerned, she bent down, holding some kind of product in her hand and the clicking of the keys was heard. It was so fast that Lazuli seemed for a moment that it was impossible.

The sophomore stepped closer, grabbing the attention of a stranger who had literally just been focused on reading the testimonials and feedback on the new microphone.

“Can I help you with something?” followed by a friendly smile with closed eyes and open lips. This allowed us to see a number of beautiful white teeth and slightly long fangs.


	3. "Peridot, right?"

From small speakers located in the corners of one of the most popular shops in this city with high-quality technology, some kind of calm and feeling-filled melody sounds. The words of the song are incomprehensible, only for the reason that the girl at the counter has riveted all the attention of Lazuli to herself. Even if not intentionally, but already on the outskirts of consciousness, aggression and memories of former abusive relationships make the student's heart squeeze, causing pain.

When the last time such feelings flooded her, this "love story" ended, to put it mildly, not very pleasant. She does not intend to step on the same rake. She has not yet completed her recovery course, which includes taking sedatives. Lapis is not ready for this again, physically and mentally. To experience that pain was unbearable, as well as thinking and remembering about it, and even more difficult, trusting people. Put their backs on them again and hope that the knife is not stuck in it. Opening up again, she does not want to turn around every time and pray that she will not be betrayed. She won't let this happen again. It's too hard. And she is sure that she will not bear it again and will break completely. Her heart is cracked, and if it happens again, it will break into little pieces that can no longer be glued together. Lazuli will no longer be able to close in itself and lick the wounds, pour alcohol into grief and dull the stupid emotions inside her soul.

The girl in front of her continues to look at her, while the gaze of a potential customer slides over her and lingers on the badge with her name. But this blue-haired girl doesn't seem to care what her name is, as if she's not focused on the situation.

It took Lapis a good minute for her to play off, realizing that all this time she was standing and staring at the consultant. She may misunderstand her gaze and silence.

Therefore, nothing better than to make a look that people interpret as "I'm going to stab you with something", she did not come up with.

“Yes, I need headphones.” her voice is cold and disliked. The thought rushes through her head that it sounded too harsh and harsh, even to her.

For a moment, the girl looks surprised. Her eyes widen and she definitely doesn’t understand why she’s being addressed this way. But she quickly comes to her senses, puts the microphone, which she previously held in her hand, on the table and finally leaves from behind the counter. Now there is no doubt that she is small in stature, two heads shorter than Lazuli.

"Of course," the girl smiles and heads to the headphone section, looking to see the blue-eyed girl follow her. Which she does, for a reason, she came to stand in the middle of the store, and the sophomore follows her. "Do you need a certain firm or ..."

"The firm doesn't matter." a voice, like a look, cold as ice, interrupts the speaker. And Lazuli hates this habit. Hell, she's digging her own grave even deeper, saying like that. Although, when did she care? That's right, never, but now she's terribly scared that she's too rude with this girl.

"O-okay. Maybe some kind of preference ? Wireless, dynamic, full-size, or perhaps the most common, in-ear?"

"Listen," a small tired sigh from the tall girl makes you stop looking at the goods in front of her and pay attention to Lapis. She again fixes her gaze on the card with her name, now with the aim of recognizing him. "Peridot, right?" an uncertain nod from the side and the barista sees the girl biting her lip in sheer excitement. Oh no, she probably scared her a little. "I need inexpensive headphones like these." the student takes out the broken and still tied cords from her pocket and shows them.

Peridot slides over the view of the headphones for a couple of seconds and says: "Oh, of course. Go to the counter, I'll bring them in and check out."

A moment later, Lazuli stands at the designated point, waiting for her to return to the dorm and fall asleep. And at that moment, a tall girl in the same uniform as Peridot comes out of the door for the staff.

“Peridot,” she raises her voice slightly so the little girl can hear her from the warehouse. "You should hurry, you will just be in time. Punctuality is important, especially when you check into a hostel. I can handle it on my own."

"Thank you, Pearl." she takes off her badge and places it with her new headphones on the table, takes a quick glance at the blue-haired girl "Goodbye."

Lapis nods back and watches as Peridot runs out of the building and makes his way to the bus stop just as a bus pulls up and does not look away as she steps into public transport. Then he turns to the girl whose name is Pearl, judging by the same badge on her and the conversation earlier, and finally buys these headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1,500 words  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Take care of yourself.  
> I drew what Peridot looks like in this fanfiction. Here: https://twitter.com/Nastya83716471

**Author's Note:**

> News about sequels and new works will be posted on my Twitter - https://twitter.com/Nastya83716471


End file.
